Lucky I am In Love with My Best Friend
by azlovatic
Summary: Rachel and Jesse grew up together and are best friends and its setting right now as them in there Senior year in high school, but Jesse happens to be gay..but after one kiss, one simple kiss may change that
1. Pilot

Hello this is a new fanfic story that I plan to stick with cause I have sooo many ideas for this story, I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think about it :)

Pairings: Rachel/Puck, Rachel/Finn, Jesse/Blaine, Jesse/OC, Jesse/Rachel Friendship eventual Jesse/Rachel romantic couple, Kurt/Blaine

* * *

><p>Jesse and Rachel have been best friends since they could remember, they did everything together and well they couldn't live without each other. Seeing as Jesse's mom and one of Rachel's dads knew each other they simply would hang out with each other which caused Rachel and Jesse to hang out and well soon find out they had so much in common. Jesse was Rachel's other half and vise versa. There parents always thought they would get together but well there was a slight problem with that..Jesse was gay. His parents were very disappointed when Jesse broke the news to them about his sexuality. Because of that it caused him and his parents to just not be as close as they use to be. Jesse was positive about his sexuality the moment he saw Blaine. Yeah they shared a kiss but that relationship didn't really last seeing as they were only in 6th grade but it did help clear things for Jesse with a lot of things, yeah they tried dating but Blaine and his family happened to move away which caused Jesse to go into a little depression but with the help of Rachel that didn't last long cause Rachel reassured Jesse that he would find someone just as great as Blaine even though Jesse didn't believe that at first but he knew he needed to stay positive..cause he didn't want to bring Rachel down along with him so he needed to just think on the bright side then the negative.<p>

The only people that seemed to accept his sexuality were Rachel and his Aunt and Uncle. 2 weeks after the news to his parents, Jesse decided to move in with his Aunt and Uncle and cause of that move he was able to go to the same High School as Rachel. The two were so excited to hear those news cause now they knew they can dominate at school. They would try to star in every musical which they were pretty sure they would and they would both even join the glee club together, they weren't who they were if it wasn't for musicals and show choir.

It was now the first day of school and the two were both Freshman and of course really nervous about there first day, they weren't sure how things were going to be or how all the other kids where going to act. In junior high Jesse did get picked on about his sexuality but the moment he left that kid a black eye they swore not to mess with him or Rachel cause well simple as that Jesse would stick up for Rachel no matter what. Jesse didn't let people pick on him..cause well he wasn't really a kind of guy you want to mess with yeah he may not look tough on the exterior but in the inside oh he was..he didn't want to seem like a bully but sticking up for himself and his friend well it didn't make him a bully it made him a good friend and well showed that he wouldn't take crap from anyone. She was like his little sister even though they are the same age he would clearly do anything for him..especially when it soon came to dating..which he hoped she wouldn't worry about anytime soon even though they are in high school. As they walked down the hallway they new they weren't in elementary school anymore and this was going to be the beginning of there lives and they new things were going to change for the two. Jesse looked at Rachel and smiled, "You ready Rach?" Jesse held out his hand at her. Rachel smiled back at him, "Oh I am definitely ready." She giggled as they held hands and continued walking down the hallway to start there new beginning.

4 years later Senior Year..

"Oh my gosh Jess that guy was totally hitting on you." Rachel giggled as she laid on Jesse's bed and looked at Jesse with a smile on her face, she felt really happy to have a friend like Jesse in her life cause otherwise she wasn't sure if she would of survived those 3 years, especially with how the kids seemed to act and well those horrible slushie facials. But right now Rachel was trying to see if she could hook Jesse up with someone seeing as it has been awhile since Jesse has actually been with someone and well she just wanted to see her best friend happy if it might hurt someone else.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about Rachel, he is totally straight and was probably checking you out I mean what guy wouldn't check you out, seeing as you are a very gorgeous girl." Jesse smiled his oh so charming smile..but what Jesse didn't know was that smile just seemed to make Rachel melt every time..this wasn't good for her, especially with the fact that Jesse was gay. So back to the part that trying to hook Jesse up and hurting someone..that someone was her..yup Rachel was in love with her gay best friend. She couldn't be in love with her gay best friend..it was only asking for a heartbreak and she couldn't face another one of those especially after last year with her last boyfriend Finn Hudson.

She was happily in love with him but then of course she found out some news about Finn sleeping with someone else even though her and Finn weren't dating so she decided to get even and kiss Noah Puckerman out of all people. It all ended with Finn finding out and breaking up with her cause he couldn't handle another girlfriend cheating on him. Rachel looked down as she sighed, Jesse soon noticed this and he instantly knew what was wrong with her as he moved closer to her and gave her a big hug. "Hey its going to be ok Rach..you shouldn't be thinking about what happened last year..he was an idiot for lying about that." Jesse tried his best to comfort Rachel, he hated seeing Rachel like this, cause seeing her upset caused him to get upset. "Jesse you don't get it, I'm never going to find another guy ok..I loved him but I screwed it up by going and kissing his best friend." She had tears in her eyes as she moved away from his arms and stood up while walking around her room.

Jesse knew the right thing that he could do to help Rachel feel a lot better and that was singing and well they do happen to have there own song and well he would just have to go with no music at this point. Jesse stood up as he looked at Rachel as he smiled a bit. He was going to happen to sing there song..a song they decided was there a few years back..it just stuck to them, and well he was glad that they found a song that they could call there own.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Rachel couldn't help but smile at this point, she couldn't believe Jesse was doing this, out of all songs he had to sing there song but at this moment the lyrics to the song really seemed to mean something to her seeing as right now as she was about to sing along with him..only she would be knowing that she would be singing this song towards Jesse and not just some song they can just sing along to. Her heart wasn't only hurting about the incident about her and Finn but also about her and Jesse and how she knew she wouldn't be able to be with him on how she wanted to so she would be having to have to live her life watching him be with different people and know them being official would never happen in a life time. She tried to not think so negatively as she soon began to join him in the song.

_I can see it your eyes_

_I can see it in your smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And your arms are open wide_

_Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I want to tell you so much_

_I love you_

_Oooh Yeah_

_I love to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

'_cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying, I love you.._

They both had a smile on there face as they just looked eye to eye, Jesse was glad to see Rachel was in a better mood right now…or well he hoped she was cause other wise he wasn't what he would do to get her to feel better. He was just sure that singing would make her feel better cause every other time he did something like this her mood went from mad to happy in a quick second. Jesse could tell the effect that he could have on Rachel and well he felt like he was doing a splendid job as a best friend/brother..well there technically not related but he saw her as his sister and how he would do anything for her and protect her.

Rachel couldn't help but look Jesse in the eyes while they were singing, she was slowly falling more for him and well at this point there was nothing she could do about it. As the song was getting closer to the end they were looking each other in the eyes with smiles on there faces but Jesse's smile was simply because Rachel was smiling cause he knew he got her sad mood into a whole lot better mood and Rachel's well was because she was hearing his voice again..the voice she could simply just die for.

_Is it me you're looking for?_

'_Cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_(Wonder what you do)_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_For I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by sayin_

_I love you_

Once they were done singing they just looked each other in the eyes as they continued to smile at each other. Rachel had the biggest smile on her face no one could describe at this point. But there was also a little thought going through her head that she knew she shouldn't go through with but she just had to. _Berry your so going to regret doing this. _

"I knew that was going to…" Jesse was cut off by feeling Rachel's lips on his as he somehow slowly kissed her back. Jesse didn't know what was going on but he somehow actually like the kiss even though he knew he shouldn't be seeing as Rachel was his best friend and well of course cause he is gay..Rachel soon came to realization on what she ws doing as she pulled away from the kiss as she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh Im so sorry I shouldn't of done that..I..I got to go." _Way to go Berry ruining one of your best friendships cause you couldn't keep your lips off of his.. _She thought as she quickly spoke and before Jesse could even say a word Rachel was out the door in a flash. She just couldn't be in the same room anymore with him especially after kissing her like that.

Jesse was beyond confused did what just happen happen..no it couldn't of happened could it?..did Rachel really kiss him? And did he actually kiss her back..and liked it? Ok no Rachel was his friend and he was gay..right?


	2. Goodbye

Here is the second chapter for my story, Hope you liked it. This one might be a little bit more sad, cause of course I got into a depressing mood and well just tell me what you think.

Also the song I used is Total Eclipse of the Heart..great song should check it out if you haven't x)

I own nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

><p>Its been two days since he last saw Rachel..two days since that kiss..that wonderful kiss that the two shared. The kiss that made Jesse even more confused now. He was pretty sure he was gay but now he was questioning himself and well he really needed his best friend right now. He laid back on his bed as he sighed, it was not the same to not see her every minutes of the day or even talking to her over the phone. Every time he tried to call her she would just ignore him, he hated how this was turning out just cause of some silly kiss they shared.<p>

Rachel was sitting in her room as she looked around her room, she couldn't believe she kissed him. That was the biggest mistake she has ever made right now. She just sighed as she looked down as a single tear ran down her cheek. She ruined everything and she didn't even have the gut to even face him now. She heard her phone vibrate as she picked it up and looked at it.

_Jess: Rach..please talk to me..I miss my best friend. Please don't let what happened a few days ago ruin that.._

_Rach: Jess..I just need time to think right now ok..I shouldn't of done what I did and I am truly sorry._

_Jesse: Rach, it was just a kiss..a silly kiss that didn't mean anything…_

'A silly kiss that didn't mean anything' that really got her as more tears ran down her cheeks as she began to cry, she couldn't believe he just said that as she curled up on her bed just letting the tears escape her eyes. _It wasn't just a silly kiss..and it did mean something_ She thought to herself. Maybe this was a sign..maybe she shouldn't be friends with him anymore then maybe this heart break will go away..she just couldn't handle this anymore and well maybe ending things with Jesse will make her feel better than what she was doing now. Rachel took a deep breath as she stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked quite horrible right now, she looked at her phone as she called a certain number.

"Hello Puckerman resident, Puck speaking." She heard the familiar voice spoke on the other line as she took in a deep breath. "Hey Noah its Rachel..you know that offer you made me yesterday..well I accept it..I will go on a date with you." Rachel spoke with confidence.

Maybe going on a date with someone else would help her forget about Jesse, she needed to forget about him. She had to think about herself and not someone else.

"Really? Awesome I will pick you up on Friday ok?" Noah spoke as Rachel put on a fake smile. "Yes Friday works for me, see you then." She spoke softly as she closed her phone and sighed. She couldn't believe she agreed to go on a date with Noah Puckerman but she had to in her mind this was the only way to forget about Jesse. Rachel looked at her nightstand as there stood a picture of her and Jesse..it was a picture they took at some restaurant they went to for her birthday. She was already missing Jesse right now but she had to forget about him..forgetting about him would help her forget about her crush.

She sighed as she looked down before standing up as she got a box as she started putting everything that reminded her of Jesse in it. She just let another tear fall down her face just looking at everything she was putting in the box, years of memories were going into but she stopped at the last item, it was another picture in a hand made picture frame..it was a picture of there first day of going to high school..that was the best day of her life cause at first she wasn't sure they would even be going to the same high school but the moment he moved into his aunt and uncles house and shared the news with her, well that was the best day of her life and well his life also. Now here she was ending there friendship and putting away every memory they had into a box and putting it away to where she would never see it again. Rachel stood up as she knew the one thing she had to do, she grabbed some sheet music as she stood up and took a deep breath as she looked at her reflection. Tomorrow in glee club she would be performing a song, they were just coming up with a few songs that they could possibly use for sectionals and well Rachel was pretty sure she had the right song.

Jesse couldn't handle being in his house right now as he got out of his house, he needed to get out and clear his mind. He didn't understand what was going on after the last text message he sent Rachel he didn't receive any back..did he say something wrong? He didn't think he did cause he was pretty sure they both felt that way..that the kiss was just a silly kiss. But maybe it wasn't? Maybe the kiss did mean something? Oh gosh how could he be so stupid of course the kiss meant something..other wise she wouldn't be acting this way and here he was telling her that the kiss didn't mean anything. Jesse looked at the time as he quickly began jogging to Rachel's house, he needed to fix things with her before they were too late, yeah he can't do much about the kiss but he could at least do something to fix there friendship.

After about a couple of minutes he was soon standing in front of her door as he knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. Once he saw the door open he saw one of Rachel's dads standing there as Jesse smiled softly at him, "Hey Mr. Berry is Rachel home?" Jesse asked, hoping that she was. He soon saw the disappointment look on his face, "Sorry son she isn't here she just left somewhere." He smiled a bit as Jesse nodded his head, "Oh ok can you tell her I dropped by and really need to talk to her?" Rachel's dad nodded his head, "Sure thing it was nice seeing you though Jesse.", "It was nice seeing you too, bye." Jesse waved goodbye before walking off as he sighed, where could Rachel be..he was sure she would be at his house but he guessed wrong.

Rachel was standing in front of her window as she watched Jesse walk away from her house. He eyes were puffy from crying, she made sure her dad would tell Jesse every time he came by that she wasn't here, she didn't want to see him at this point and she was trying to push him away and well so far it was slowly working. She hated pushing her best friend away but this was the only thing she had to do to make her broken hear to go away. Rachel sighed as she looked down before closing her curtains.

Jesse was slowly walking away from Rachel's house as he felt someone looking at him as he stopped walking and turned around and noticed Rachel's curtains move. From that moment he knew Rachel was there and her dad was probably only saying what Rachel wanted. Maybe Rachel didn't want to see him anymore, this caused his hear to ache knowing Rachel was doing this. Was she pushing him away because of that kiss? Jesse sighed as he continued his journey back home on this dark lonely night.

It was finally Friday, the day of Rachel's date but right now it was the day to perform songs for the glee club and Rachel was prepared with a song, a song she thought was perfect that would work for this situation. As Rachel sat on the opposite side of the room from Jesse she just tried to put her main focus on Mr. Schue who was just talking the moment he asked if anyone wanted to sing there song first Rachel instantly raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue I would like to volunteer to go first..cause well I have the perfect song I would like to sing." Rachel spoke as she stood up and walked to the band and told them what song she was going to be singing. As the music began to play Jesse just looked at Rachel he knew exactly what song Rachel was singing and well he wasn't going to hesitate to joining in.

(**Bold-Jesse**, _Italicize- Rachel, __**Bold/Italicized-Jesse&Rachel**_)

**Turn Around**

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_And you're never coming around_

**Turn Around**

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

_Of listening to the sound of my tears_

**Turn Around,**

Rachel couldn't believe Jesse was singing with her, she was hoping this wasn't going to happen but she was proven wrong. The sound of his voice just caused her heart to ache even more then it already was. She was trying to prevent the tears from escaping her eyes but one single tear did.

The rest of the glee club was just clueless on what was going on right now, cause usually Jesse and Rachel were all smiles and hugging and talking to each other none stop but they even noticed the change in the two.

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_That the best of all the years have gone by_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_And then I see the look in your eyes_

**Turnaround bright eyes,**

_Every now and then I fall apart_

**Turnaround bright eyes,**

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Rachel and Jesse were looking at each other, Jesse could see the sad look in Rachel's eyes and he knew this was goodbye but he didn't want it to be but he knew when Rachel made a decision there was no way he could change it..no matter how much it hurt either of them.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong_

_Together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight Forevers gonna start tonight_

Rachel looked at Jesse as tears did run down her cheeks, she knew Jesse understood what was going to happen after today and well no matter how much she was going to hate herself for this but she was only looking out for herself and well if that meant hurting someone you love then so be it.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_But now I'm only falling apart_

_There's nothing I can do - A total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was a light in my life_

_**But now there's only love in the dark**_

_**Nothing I can say - A total eclipse of the heart**_

Jesse looked at Rachel as they were face to face right now as the music was just playing right now. "Rachel..please don't tell me this is what I think it is.." Jesse whispered to her, Rachel put on a sad smile on her face as he moved her hand to the side of his face, "Im sorry Jesse." she whispered as she began to walk off a bit, Jesse wasn't going to give up with out a little bit of a fight but the song still needed to go.

**Turnaround bright eyes,**

_Every now and then I fall apart_

**Turnaround bright eyes,**

_Every now and then I fall apart_

Rachel did stop walking as she sighed, she couldn't just leave right now she needed to finish this song no matter how much it was breaking her heart just hearing his voice and seeing him.

_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And if you'll hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right_

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight_

_Forevers gonna start tonight_

Rachel stopped walking as she looked at Jesse from a distance as she was standing by the door with tears in her eyes. She needed to get out of here as soon as possible and she didn't even care what anyone was going to say she was just a heart broken girl who wanted out of this crazy mess she got herself into.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love_

_**But now I'm only falling apart**_

_**There's nothing I can do - A total eclipse of the heart**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart**_

_A total eclipse of the heart_

Once she said her last line she shook her head as more tears fell from her eyes as she left the choir room, not being able to handle seeing Jesse anymore, this was goodbye and she knew Jesse already knew it.

**Turn around, bright eyes…**

Jesse sang the last words once Rachel left the room, this was now the end of the beginning but a beginning of a new future..he just lost the one real person that meant something to him and it all started with a kiss. He didn't think he would be able to fix this now.

The whole choir room was quiet..even Mr. Schue couldn't even think of what to say..cause everyone seemed to understand what just happened between Jesse and Rachel. It was something they never thought was going to happen.

Rachel's and Jesse's 17 year friendship was now over.


	3. Two Months

Here it is Chapter 3 :) I know it might not be that good, but I got in the mood to make some sad parts..don't worry there is alot more to come after this :)

Just leave me reviews on what you think

Song is Burning Up- Glee Version (Sung by Jonathan Groff)

* * *

><p>2 months since I last saw him<p>

2 months since we last talked.

2 months since I left my best friend.

2 months since I started dating Noah Puckerman.

2 months of trying to forget about the guy I truly love.

2 months since that one simple kiss

2 months of agony.

Rachel was sitting in her backyard trying her best to not think about that horrible day. She couldn't believe she ended a 17 year friendship. Those 17 years were her best years ever but now here she was not feeling like the same girl she use to be. Rachel just sighed as she looked at one picture she saved, it was a picture of her and Jesse when they were first going to kindergarden, she smiled softly as a tear ran down her cheek, she closed her eyes just taking in memories of her and Jesse.

Flashback;

_Rachel was in her backyard playing with a few of her dolls just having the time of her life. She was an only child but she didn't care about any of that, she was able to have fun on her own. _

"_Rachel hunny Jesse is here." She heard her dad yell causing Rachel's face to light up as she stood up quickly dropping her dolls as she ran to her house. She ran as fast as her 10 year old legs would allow her to. Once she was inside her house she saw Jesse just sitting on the couch looking bored as she smiled brightly as she walked over to him. "Jesse." She kept the smile on her face as Jesse looked up and smiled at her and got up off the couch and hugged her. "Thank goodness I came over…mom and dad started to fight again." Jesse sighed as Rachel sadly smiled. "Hey its ok? So you want to go outside and play on the swings." Rachel smiled again as Jesse smiled back and nodded as the two ran out back and just played on the swing set._

End of Flashblack

Rachel sighed, Jesse's parents fought a lot and well of course she was there for him every single time no matter how old they were. They were kind of mature for there age but then there was the time they would totally just act like little kids. Rachel shook her head, she told herself that she wouldn't be doing this crying over old memories of her and Jesse, she needed to get out of this state. Rachel stood up from the swing she was on outback as she walked inside her house before she heard one of her dads say her name.

"Yes Daddy." Rachel smiled a bit at him.

"Hey Sweetie are you ok? You seem different after the whole thing that happened between you and Jesse?" Her dad asked with a worried tone in his voice. Rachel knew he was worried about her but she didn't want him to, she was ok..right?

"I'm ok Daddy I'm just going to go up to my room and practice a few songs ok?" Rachel smiled a bit at her dad as he nodded his head before Rachel headed upstairs and walked into her room. She walked to her closet and pulled out a box from the back as she opened it. She saw the picture that was on top but shook her head as she put the last picture she needed to put into it as she closed the box before putting it back inside her closet all the way to the back so she wouldn't have to see it or worry about it. She was done with him and there was no changing her mind definitely.

2 months since I last saw her.

2 months since I moved in back with my parents.

2 months since I started attending Carmel High.

2 months since I became the lead vocalist.

2 months since that kiss.

2 months of confusion.

2 months of me missing my best friend.

2 months of planning.

2 months of when I should of given up.

2 months of misery.

Jesse was laying in his bed with his eyes closed trying to figure about everything that has happened to him and what he should do. He just sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He missed his best friend dearly, he really did miss her and well he didn't even know what to do anymore, he wanted to try to fix things with her but that was pretty impossible but right now he just needed to worry about Vocal Adrenaline. He became the lead vocalist right after his audition, they were all surprised by his vocal range and well they needed him. He was there key to there success..he still remembers that day walking into the auditorium preparing his audition..

Flashback;

_Jesse was looking a piece of paper as he walked into the auditorium, he was pretty nervous about this seeing as this was his first day here at Carmel High and he just wasn't sure if he would fit in right. He didn't make any friends just yet and it wasn't the same coming to a new school without anyone you know. Jesse just mentally shook his thoughts away, he moved back in with his parents because of Rachel. He couldn't handle seeing her without being able to talk to her, hang out with her and just goofing around. Just cause of a simple kiss changed that._

"_Hey you, were practicing in here so can you beat it." He heard some girl yell as Jesse came back from his thoughts as he looked up at the girl as she stood on the stage. "Well actually I am here to audition." Jesse smiled a bit as the girl began to laugh, "You know we don't just let anyone audition or well join Vocal Adrenaline, do you even think you got what it takes to be apart of Vocal Adrenaline." The girl spoke as she got off the stage and looked right at Jesse. Jesse raised an eyebrow, "Oh I definitely do." He smirked at he got up on stage and got a CD he had and put it in as music began to play as he grabbed a microphone as he began to sing:_

_Don't put me off 'cause I'm on fire_

_And I can't quench my desire_

_Don't you know that I'm burning up for your love_

_You're not convinced that that is enough_

_I put myself in this position_

_And I deserve the imposition_

_But you don't even know I'm alive_

_And this pounding in my heart just won't die_

_I'm burning up_

_ooooh_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_For your love_

_You're always closing your door_

_Well, that only makes me want you more_

_And day and night I cry for your love_

_You're not convinced that that is enough_

_To justify my wanting you_

_Now tell me what you want me to do_

_I'm not blind and I know_

_That you want to want me but you can't let go_

_Come on, let go_

_Jesse looked at them with a smirk on his face as they all looked pretty shocked at his singing, well he was just getting started as he did the right moves and put in the right emotions to the song._

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_For your love_

_Do you wanna see me down on my knees?_

_Or bending over backwards now would you be pleased?_

_Unlike the others I'd do anything_

_I'm not the same, I have no shame, I'm on fire_

_As the music was just playing Jesse moved around the stage, he knew he was impressing them and well its not the first time he impressed someone cause it was what he liked to do was try to impress people and well he was definitely going to be in Vocal Adrenaline now._

_oooooh_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_For your love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_I'm burning up, burning up for you love_

_You know you got me burning up, baby_

_You know you got me burning up, baby_

_Burning up for your love_

_Burning up for you love_

_Once the music was over he just smirked as they all had shocked faces as they all began to clap. "You are definitely apart of Vocal Adrenaline." The girl who was kind of insulting him spoke up. This was the beginning of his new future._

End of Flashback.

Jesse closed his eyes at that memory, he knew he should be happy that he got into vocal adrenaline, he was still doing something he loved..but he wasn't doing it with someone he loved. Jesse sighed as he stood up and walked over to his desk as he looked at many pieces of paper, and a lot of them happened to be letters..letters that he wrote but was to scared to send and then one particular one caught his attention. One that he wrote 2 months ago, one that was written to Rachel. He just looked at it as he began to read it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I know you probably don't want to hear from me, especially after we sang that song and then you kissed me. But you know I love you Rachel, you're my best friend and I don't know what I would do without you. But its clear that you don't want to be my friend anymore but I will share something with you. That kiss did mean something to me just as much as it meant something to you. But after you kissed me and left..I just became so confused. I keep telling myself that I am gay but after that kiss it really got me thinking. I know this shouldn't happen especially after a guy declared himself gay in the 6__th__ grade..and then well suddenly wondering if he really is in his senior year in high school, especially when he is thinking that he has feelings for his best friend._

_I miss you Rachel, please don't end our 17 year friendship over this kiss, and well I know I said it was just a silly kiss that didn't mean anything. Well I didn't mean it I really didn't. I guess that is all I have to say but please don't do this, I know we can work this out we always work things out but if you decide its for the best I will let you go. But I will never forget about you though._

_Love,_

_Jesse St. James._

Jesse kept re-reading the letter, this one simple letter seemed to be making things pretty clear to him. He was pretty sure he was in love with his best friend, but was it possible for a gay guy to suddenly go straight. That was just something that got him cause he was pretty sure that wasn't possible so he guessed he wasn't gay but he wasn't exactly straight either. This time he seemed pretty sure on his sexuality but he smiled, he needed to go make things right with Rachel. He smiled as he was quickly getting ready before he ran down the stairs and made his way out of his room.

He just hoped she would actually be there or well at least talk to him that was all he was hoping for in a time like this.

Rachel was in her room packing a few bags as she looked around as her room was pretty empty now as she smiled sadly. She was making the right decision, she wanted to just start fresh and she was sure her dads would be sad about this but she knew what she was doing. Rachel walked downstairs with her last bag and put it down next to the other ones as she walked to her dads and hugged them.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." She whispered as they hugged her back. "Im going to miss you to sweetie but are you sure you want to do this..cause you can always change your mind?" Hiram spoke as he looked at Rachel, hoping his daughter would change her mind. She smiled sadly at him, "Im sure Dad, I just want to start fresh and maybe spending time with my grandma I can do that and not think about things that are dragging me down and well then maybe I will accomplish my dreams then." She smiled and kissed both of there cheeks. "Bye Dad, Bye Daddy." She spoke softly as she grabbed a few of her bags and put it in the cab that was waiting outside for her.

After she was finished packing she smiled one last time before waving at them as she got into the cab as it drove off to the airport. A single tear ran down her cheek, she was making the decision to live with her grandparents cause she just couldn't live in this town anymore, especially with all the memories she shared in this place.

Jesse was quickly driving down to the Berry's house and after about a couple of minutes he was soon pulling into the driveway. Jesse sighed, he was kind of unsure about getting out but he slowly got out of the car as he looked up at the two story house that stood in front of him as he smiled a bit as he slowly walked up to the front door. He lifted his hand as he knocked on the door and then waited for someone to answer the door, once he saw the door open and Hiram standing right there he had a shocked face as Jesse stood in the doorway.

"Jesse? What are you doing here?" Hiram asked with a confused facial expression, Jesse nodded his head a bit, "Well I am here to talk to Rachel and please let me know she is here cause this is very important." Jesse looked at the older man as he sighed. "Jesse..Im sorry she just left about an hour ago..she should be at the airport right now." Hiram put on a sad smile. Airport. Why was she at the airport? But he wasn't going to ask any questions as he quickly ran to his car and started it as he was now making his way down to the airport.

Rachel was at the airport and after checking in her luggage she was now going through security she couldn't help but look back hoping someone would stop her but she knew no one would come, cause no one cared about her anymore. She knew Jesse probably forgotten about her seeing as she pushed him away. After a couple of minutes she was soon passed security and was making her way to her terminal.

After about 30 minutes Jesse was soon at the airport as he quickly purchased a ticket so he could get passed security and about 10 minutes he was soon through and now all he had to do was find Rachel's terminal..but there was so many and well she could be long gone right now. Jesse closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall and ran his hand through his hair. He soon opened his eyes as he soon noticed a brunette waiting in the back of a line as she was waiting to board a plane. He knew he could recognize the back of that head anywhere as he quickly jogged up to the terminal and grabbed the girl by the arm and turned her around as he noticed he was right as he smiled softly. "Rachel.." He didn't know what to say as he just looked at his ex-best friend in the face.

Rachel was just standing in line waiting for the plane to board and of course she got stuck being last in line. When she felt someone grab her arm she was about to scream when she soon noticed her ex-best friend now standing in front of her, she was kind of speechless at this moment. "Jesse..what are you doing here?" She spoke quietly as she looked away from him a bit. Oh gosh how she missed him but she shouldn't be feeling this way while he was here. She shook her head as she moved out of his grasp, "Rachel Im here to stop you, please don't leave." Jesse looked at her. "I'm sorry Jesse, I have to, I just can't be in a town especially with an old friend that I'm in love with." She spoke softly as she looked down. She couldn't believe that he was here right now but she was also kind of glad he was cause it was nice seeing him but not in this time right now. Jesse looked at her as he walked closer to her as he moved his hand under her chin before he kissed her softly but also lovingly. Rachel smiled a bit in the kiss but soon quickly pulled away as she shook her head. "Jesse please don't do this, don't mess with my feelings…especially now. Plus I know you don't feel the same way seeing as I'm not your type" Rachel spoke softly, Jesse looked at her as she spoke, "Rachel you don't get it yeah you use to not be my type but after that simple kiss it changed things ok." He spoke softly.

Rachel looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry Jesse you're just confused, me leaving will do us both good, if you still feel this way after a few years or whenever we meet again then we can talk about it." She spoke softly as she kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Jesse..I'll never forget you." She whispered as she turned around and walked to the lady and handed her the ticket. As she began to walk down the little hallway that led to the plane she stopped walking and looked back as she saw Jesse standing in the hallway with some tears running down her face. She knew she was not only doing this for her but for Jesse. This can really help them figure things out about there feelings and if they were true feelings or not. Rachel sighed as she looked forward and made her way to the plane.

Jesse just stood there as he walked to the window to look at the plane, he couldn't believe she was actually leaving..the one girl he fell for is leaving..and who knows when he would see her again. More tears ran down his cheeks as he looked down. "Goodbye Rachel." He whispered as he looked up and noticed the plane began to leave.

Rachel looked out the plane window and could see someone standing by the window as she placed her hand on the plane window. "Goodbye Jesse." She whispered.


	4. Years Later

This chapter probably sucks but I was kind of in a writers block for it cause well the action doesn't really start till probably the next chapter which I will say I am sure you will all love ;D well hopefully but enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel was in a plane ride to New York, she was going to be living with her aunt and uncle, which was probably the last thing anyone thought would happen. But at least she will now live in the city she always dreamed about living in..well actually she wasn't living in New York City, just a little town outside of it. <em>

_Rachel looked out the plane window as she put her hand on it as she closed her eyes as a single tear still managed to run down her cheek, she hated what she was doing, she hated that she was hurting the one guy she truly loved..but they were both confused about this and well maybe it wasn't meant to be after all. She moved her hand to her lips as she closed her eyes still remembering the kiss they shared in the airport causing her to sigh in content. She never thought he would actually kiss her..but she couldn't help but think that maybe he did that just to stop her from leaving..but no she was going to do her best to forget about him. _

_Rachel soon heard the pilot let them know that there plane was about to land soon as Rachel put on a slight smile as she buckled herself in and put her seat up straight and waited for the plane to land. After a few minutes the plane was soon on the ground and was at the gates as she got out and escaped the crowds. She looked around when she saw her grandma causing her to put on a big smile and run to the elderly women and give her a big hug. "I missed you so much grandma." She whispered as the two soon made there way to get her luggage and was soon at her grandma's car as she soon heard a loud beeping noise.._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Rachel sat up as she sighed a bit before falling back on her bed remembering a little bit of her time of when she first got to New York to see her grandma. But now here she was 4 years later living in her own apartment still trying to make a living, she was currently attending NYU still..this was supposedly her last year there, which she was glad about. She closed her eyes as she laid in her bed.

Rachel turned on the radio as she just continued to lay on her bed..but then she heard one familiar verse..

_Hello, is it me your looking for?_

This caused Rachel to open her eyes wide and sit up and quickly turn off the radio, she just didn't have the guts to listen to that song anymore it brought all the memories she tried so hard to forget about to come back. She sighed as she stood up and walked to her closet to find something decent to wear but she stuck with a white t-shirt and a skirt. She couldn't really go all out as she had work at the coffee shop that was a block away from her apartment.

After all these years she seemed to be doing well with forgetting about a certain boy..a certain boy that she thinks she is doing well on forgetting about. She soon heard her phone vibrate as she picked it up.

"Hello?" Rachel spoke softly without even looking at the caller id.

"Hey Rach hows it going?" Rachel heard a male voice speak on the other line..the sound of this voice caused Rachel to smile really bit.

"Oh Hey Noah, its nice to hear from you." She giggled as she laid back in her bed not being able to remove her smile, yes her and Noah have been talking over the years and she was glad Noah hasn't said anything about you know how.

"So I was wondering if you had work today?" He asked kind of quietly.

"Oh yeah I do but you know we can do something afterwards if you want." Rachel spoke with a smile on her face as she got up to put her shoes on as she began walking out of her apartment after grabbing her purse. She couldn't afford to be late to work but talking to Noah was kind of worth it right now.

"Oh yeah sure that can totally work so I guess I will see you after work then." Noah spoke, Rachel sighed a bit as she kept the smile on her face, "Yes Noah see you then, bye." She spoke quietly as she closed her phone as she began walking down the side walk. No her and Noah weren't dating and yeah he has asked her out many times but she just couldn't have the courage to agree to go out with him just cause her heart still belong to someone else..a certain person she didn't want to think about but only could wish she could see him again..its been years since she last saw him..4 years to be exact and well she didn't seem like the same girl anymore.

Rachel wasn't really paying attention to where she was going when she felt herself run into someone. "Oh my gosh I am sooo sorry." She quickly said and helped the person pick up his papers. She noticed a few of the papers said NYU on them which caused her to become confused but also excited. "Oh wow I don't mean to be nosy but you go to NYU.." She spoke softly as the two people continued to put the papers together as they slowly stood up. Once Rachel looked at the person she just froze, "Umm not really, I was getting a few papers for a friend of mine." He spoke as he looked at the person as they both just stood there..in a daze now. It seemed like everything around them was just gone, neither person was able to say something. They were both left speechles.."R-Rachel.." The guy spoke, he couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe who was standing in front of him.

"J-Jesse..what are you doing here?" She spoke softly.

"Oh I am well here with a friend cause she is thinking of attending NYU while I attend NYADA." Jesse smiled a bit, he was still in shock of seeing Rachel. After all these years they were finally seeing each other again and right now they weren't even sure what to do about the situation. It was kind of awkward between them. Especially with there past and well everything they have done.

"So umm how have you been Rachel?" Jesse asked as he scratched the back of his neck, this was pretty awkward and Jesse was only trying to start a conversation with her but this conversation was just kind of awkward but there was still one thing on both of there minds…

The kiss they both shared.

The kiss that changed both of there lives.

The kiss that ruined there friendship.

The kiss that caused Rachel to move.

The kiss that caused Jesse to become confused.

The kiss that hurt two poor innocent peoples lives.

"Jesse I need to go." She spoke quietly as she looked down as she began to walk away as she felt someone grab her arm before getting pulled back towards him. "Jesse..please.." Rachel spoke quietly as she looked at him with a few tears trying to escape her eyes. It was really hard to see him..especially after all of these years and seeing how handsome he really was now and with the fact that he got his hair cut too. "You should probably go back to your friend.." She spoke.

Jesse shook his head, he wasn't going to let her get away from him this time..he was done pretending. He wanted to be happy and he knew neither of them were really happy especially with what happened. "Rachel please..we both need to talk." He looked her in the eyes as they were now face to face. He was pretty determined right now to win her back as friends or hopefully more. "And my friend can wait she is just in her apartment probably talking to her boyfriend so I would rather much just be with you Rachel..like old times..even though we can't get back to that and I don't really want to go back to that not after that kiss we shared..and remember what you told me at the airport..if we ever met again and the feelings were still the same we would talk about us.." He looked at her as Rachel looked down.

"Yes I remember." She said quietly, how could she forget that and she didn't even want to remember that.

"Well my feelings for you are still the same..I couldn't really look at a boy the same way I use to..you changed me Rachel..and I am not giving up on you or loosing you that easily again." He spoke truthfully as he looked her in the eyes. He wasn't going to give up on her, not this time and he was planning on making her his again..something he been wanting since she left Lima.

Rachel shook her head slowly, "You shouldn't Jesse..this isn't suppose to happen." She spoke softly but then was taken off guard when she felt Jesse's lips on hers. Gosh the feeling she got when Jesse's lips met hers. She just forgot about everything as she wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Jesse smiled in the kiss as he deepened it a bit as he slowly backed her up till her back hit the wall as the kiss got a little deeper as they seemed to have forgotten about the people that were around them and only thinking of themselves and the feelings they had hidden from each other over all of these years.

Rachel soon slowly pulled away from Jesse shaking her head, "Jesse..we shouldn't be doing this." She spoke quietly as she pushed Jesse away. Jesse just looked at her kind of confused, he thought she wanted this, he thought she would want them together..but he was proven wrong once again.

"You know what Rachel forget this, maybe it was best that you left..all I wanted was for you to give us a try but you just seem so scared to even try that..I'm in love with you Rachel..ever since that last kiss we shared at the airport." He sighed as he backed up a bit as he continued to look at her. "I guess this is the official goodbye for both of us huh?" He chuckled sarcastically as he shook his head. "Once you figure things out and how you really feel and stop leading me on..give me a call..my number is still the same and well I know you still have it." He looked at her sternly as he began walking away.

Rachel just stood there as tears began to run down her cheeks, was she really going to ruin this one last chance she had with Jesse..but she wasn't sure if she would be able to deal with the heartbreak. But Jesse was worth it..right?

Maybe she needed to give him some air, it was for the best but she hated seeing how he just acted but she just couldn't let him walk away from her even though she walked away from him. "Jesse..wait." She yelled as she ran over to him as her eyes were still a little puffy. "Look I do want to be with you, but its been years since we last talked or seen each other..but what I am trying to say is can we at least start as friends again and well see where it goes from there." She smiled a bit.

Jesse sighed as he shook his head a bit, "I don't want to just be friends..but I guess if this means having you back in my life again..I guess I will just have to deal with it for a little bit." He smiled softly at her.

4 years since I last saw him.

4 years since I left him there in tears at the airport.

4 years since I been heart broken.

But 1 day for us to slowly try to fix our friendship.


	5. Mistaken Dates

Hey here is chapter 5 I was going to post it yesterday but I was busy with a few things xD but hope you enjoy this chapter, I know its not real great quality but I tried to post it as soon as possible..but in other news I think this story is getting closer to an end. But I haven't figure that out yet and also in other new too I have come up with another fanfic idea that I think you might all enjoy :) but I went back and forth between POV's so that is why there are '~' between para's cause that is the change in POV's but now to the story so enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>'<em>Look I do want to be with you, but its been years since we last talked or seen each other..but what I am trying to say is can we at least start as <em>_**friends**__ again and we'll see where it goes from there."_

That was the only thing going through Jesse's mind, he hated to know that they are only friends but he knew if he worked hard enough they could possibly become more then just friends. Jesse closed his eyes trying to not think about anything as he sighed a bit before getting up. He just had to try to think of ways of changing Rachel's mind and he knew this was going to be a challenge..and he loved challenges.

Rachel was in her apartment enjoying a nice warm shower, but the thought of having Jesse back in her life was going to be hard, especially with the fact with the first time she saw him again it started with a kiss. A kiss she still couldn't get out of her head, a kiss she wanted to share again. Once she was done she wrapped a towel around her body as she stepped out of the shower as she heard her phone vibrate.

"Hello?" She answered without looking at the caller id.

"Umm Hey Rachel." She heard a familiar male voice on the line..but the thing is..it wasn't the voice she wanted to hear, it was the last person she expected to hear from.

"Oh Hey Noah..how are you?" Rachel asked kind of surprised that Noah had called her, she felt bad that she couldn't hang out with him the other day but her mind was just all scrambled with the whole Jesse being back in town or well Jesse being here in general. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror as she smiled a bit as she began brushing her hair.

"I'm good, but there is a reason why I called..I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Noah spoke softly with a little bit of a nervous tone.

This caused Rachel to have a shocked look on her face..she really didn't expect this and what was she suppose to say.. "Noah..wow I don't know what to say but.." She spoke her answer.

Jesse was sitting on a couch looking bored out of his mind, he didn't know how he got in this situation and he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of but he would just have to deal with it.

"So Jess what do you think?" He heard the familiar female voice as he looked up as a small brunette girl stood with a red dress as she spun around a bit with a smile on her face.

Jesse looked up at the girl as he smiled softly at her as he stood up, "Well don't you look beautiful Becca." He chuckled lightly, but somehow when he was with Becca he couldn't help but think of Rachel at this moment which caused him to sigh a bit and of course Becca noticed this and she became a little bit worried about her friend. She knew what he was going through and wished there was a way she could help him with this but there wasn't much she was capable of doing. "Jess..you know sitting around and moping about Rachel and not wanting to be just friends isn't going to help you two become more then just friends.." She told him softly when suddenly an idea popped in her head.

"Ok I totally got an idea that might help you out Jess." She had a huge grin on her face as she jumped up and down a bit which caused Jesse to shake his head and chuckle a bit.

He didn't know what his young friend was going to come up with but he was kind of nervous on what she might possibly say but he was going to let her say whatever it was even if it was a good idea or not. "Ok Becca what is it?" Jesse asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Becca had a huge grin on her face, "Ok the first idea I came up with is this, you simply just ask her if she wants to hang out with her tonight..and you become your romantic self and try to make her think it becomes a date and she sees how much you care about her and BAM you two become a couple." She grinned. Jesse actually thought that was a good idea, "You know what that might let me just send her a text." Jesse spoke as he sent Rachel a text.

_Hey Rach ~Jesse_

_Oh Hey Jesse how are you? ~Rachel_

_I am doing pretty good helping out a friend of mine right now but I got a question. ~Jesse_

_Ok and what is that question Jesse? ~Rachel_

_Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight..as you know friends of course ~Jesse_

_Oh umm Jesse as much as I would want to..I can't I have a date with Noah tonight.. ~Rachel_

_Oh umm ok..umm have fun..and umm talk to you later ~Jesse_

_Jesse please… ~Rachel_

Jesse didn't even respond to Rachel's text he just put his phone down and put his head in his hands. Becca noticed something was wrong with Jesse as she walked over to him slowly, she could tell her plan didn't work..and she really felt bad for Jesse right now..she could tell how much he loved Rachel. "Jess what happened?" She spoke softly.

Jesse looked up at her as tears were threatening to escaped his eyes. "I think I lost my chance Becca…shes going on a date..a date with Noah Puckerman.." Jesse spoke as he shook his head and stood up before walking into her kitchen. He looked through her refrigerator as he pulled out a beer but it got snatched out of his hand as he turned and looked at Becca as she glared at him before putting back in the fridge.

"Jesse drinking isn't the answer to this." Becca told him sternly as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him as Jesse sighed before leaning against the wall. "I just don't know what to do right now..I am in love with her but she is going out with another guy who can probably easily win her over." Jesse sighed.

Becca started to think a bit as an idea popped in her head as a huge grin appeared on her face as she looked at Jesse. Jesse gave her a weird look when he saw that look..that look wasn't a good look but he knew he would be going with whatever she came up with.

"Ok this is what we are going to do Jesse…" She began to share her plan with him.

Rachel was in her apartment as she was slowly getting ready for her date with Noah, she actually couldn't believe she agreed to this. She didn't see Noah in his kind of way but maybe this can help her figure things out with Jesse. She closed her eyes as she just remembered when she saw Jesse again after all those years and his lips on hers. That was the feeling she wanted to feel again, she wanted to feel his lips on hers cause she knew no one would be able to make her feel the way Jesse made her feel.

Rachel heard a knock on her door as she looked at the navy blue dressshe was wearing as she walked over to the door as she saw Noah standing there with flowers in his hands as he was looking pretty sharp today. "These are for you." He spoke softly as he handed her the flowers.

Rachel smiled as she took the flowers, "Thanks Noah." She smiled as she walked back inside before putting the flowers away and walked back over to him. "Ok lets go." She smiled as she linked arms with him and headed downstairs as he opened his car door for her as they made there way to the restaurant.

Jesse wasn't sure about this idea or how in the world Becca figured out where Puck and Rachel were going but he was just going along with what she had planned. "Come on Jesse stop being a downer, were already here." She smiled as she pulled Jesse out of the cab as they walked inside hand in hand.

Rachel and Puck were in the restaurant already as they seemed to be having a good time as Rachel soon noticed the familiar boy at the front with some girl. Her eyes just watched the two as they walked hand in hand. This somehow broke her heart.._Maybe that could have been me and him..instead of him with some other girl..he must have really changed since that kiss._ Rachel thought to herself. "Rachel are you ok?" Rachel heard Noah spoke as she broke out of her thoughts, "Huh? Oh um yeah I am fine why don't we get up and go dance." She smiled as she stood up and Noah nodded his head as the two stood up as they walked over to the dance floor and started to slow dance to whatever song was playing.

Jesse noticed Rachel and Puck stand up as they walked over to the dance floor, his hand clenched into a fist as he watched the two slowly dance on the dance floor. _That should be me and her, not her and..Puck. _Jesse thought to himself.

Becca looked where Jesse was looking as she noticed who he was looking at, "Jess its not good for you to stare at them, cause you know they might notice you staring at them." She spoke quietly at him as she got Jesse's attention as he sighed, "I know but I just can't help but think that instead of her dancing with him..that she should be dancing with me." He spoke softly as he put his head on the desk.

Rachel was slowly dancing with Noah as her head was near his shoulder as she kept her eye on Jesse as she swore they made eye contact before he noticed the girl look in there direction before having Jesse's attention pulled away from them. She felt jealous of that girl that was with Jesse, she shouldn't be feeling this way as she is the reason Jesse was with someone else when they could have been together but no Rachel had to be stupid and not accept being with Jesse. Rachel just tried to not think of Jesse while she was with Noah. She pulled away a bit as she looked Noah in the eyes as she smile softly, no matter what or how Noah really felt about her, she even knew she wouldn't be able to return those feeling and hoped Noah would realize this and well that this would only be the date they would go on.

"Rachel..theres something I need to say." Noah spoke softly as he seemed to be a little nervous, which didn't seem like a good sign right now for Rachel.

"What is it Noah?" She spoke as she looked at him, curious on what he had to say.

"I really like you Rachel, and well I can't help it and I want to do this." He spoke before he kissed her softly. This really caught Rachel by surprised but she slowly did kiss him back but something caught her attention which caused her to pull away.

"Noah I'm sorry" She looked down as she walked away as she headed towards the bathrooms in quite a hurry.

Jesse was just sitting at the table listening to whatever Becca had to say, "Look I think I might have actually lost my chance of getting with her." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He hated that he lost his chance, even he knew that he did. He turned and took a glance at Puck and Rachel as he notice them talking before he noticed the one thing he hated seeing..Puck and Rachel kissing. That was when his heart broke into a million pieces as tears tried to escape his eyes as he stood up, "Umm Becca I need to umm use the restroom." He spoke softly before quickly walking away, he couldn't handle seeing the one girl he really loved kissing another guy. He knew this was a bad idea to come here and watch her. He heard someone say his name but he just ignored it and walk into the bathroom, he looked around and made sure he was alone as he sighed as he stood in front of the mirror and looked at his reflection as a few tears were falling down his face. "I really did loose her." He spoke softly.

"You didn't loose anyone Jesse." He heard a female voice as he turned and saw Rachel standing there, in her sexy dress that he actually couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"Rachel..you shouldn't be in here..it's the guys bathroom." He looked down so he wouldn't have to look at her.

Rachel locked the door as she walked slowly up to Jesse and lifted his head to look at her. "Jesse I made a mistake in coming here with Puck..I shouldn't of done that." She sighed, "Also Becca told me everything and why you were here." She smiled softly, "And your plan did work, you did make me jealous" She sighed. Jesse moved his hand to the side of her face, "But I don't want to hurt anyone Rachel..Puck would probably treat you a lot better then I would." He spoke softly as he was bringing himself down. He didn't think she deserved someone like him and maybe Puck was a better guy for her.

"Jesse..stop..just stop..I don't want to be with Noah." She spoke softly. "I still need to talk to him but right now I just want to be with you." She whispered before she crashed her lips to his.

Jesse just forgot about everything once he felt her lips on his as he kissed her back softly as he wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her close to him, he wasn't going to let her go this time, yeah they may be in a bathroom right now but that didn't matter to either of them, they were just going to really enjoy this moment together.


	6. Faithfully

Well here it is Chapter 6, I will say I think this chapter will be rated M or rated r for a specific part so if you can't handle certain scenes you can just skip over it if you want to know what happens. Also this may or may not be the last chapter of my story, haven't decided yet cause if I do continue I will have to think on what to do. But hope you enjoy this chapter and hope things are more clear for you on the whole Rachel and Becca thing. So tell me what you think or if I should continue it and if so what you would like to see in it. I will take suggestions :)

* * *

><p>Jesse and Rachel's kiss was starting to get pretty heated right now, they didn't care about anything or anyone and all they wanted was each other.<p>

_Rachel was heading towards the bathroom when she felt someone grab her arm as she turned around and saw the brunette that Jesse was with. "What are you going to stop me from seeing what is wrong with Jesse?" She crossed her arms at the shorter brunette._

"_No I'm not..what I do want if for you to really think on what you are doing..and for you to know me and Jesse only came here cause I found out you and Puckerman over there were coming here..and well he came with me to make you jealous." Becca sighed as she looked down. "He really cares about you Rachel..a reason he came here cause he found out that you were attending NYADA and he thought that maybe if he came here and saw you again that maybe that you will give you guys a chance." She smiled a bit_

_Rachel was taken off guard, did Jesse really do all of that for her and for them. How could she be so cruel to him and treat him like this. "Thanks..umm." She didn't know her name._

"_Its Becca..and go get Jesse and please don't hurt him again." Becca sightly smiled at her as Rachel nodded her head and ran off to get Jesse as she yelled his name to get his attention but he didn't seem to hear her as her only choice was to go into the men's restroom and she knew exactly she was going to do now._

Jesse soon pushed her to the wall as there kiss never seemed to end and he didn't care he wanted this so badly. He wanted her so badly and be able to do this all thoughts of what has happened seemed to have vanished. Jesse pulled away from the kiss a bit as he looked Rachel in the eyes as he smiled softly. Rachel smiled back at him as she placed her hand on the side of his face before kissing him again deeply. She wanted this, she wanted to share this moment with him and she didn't even care if it was in the bathroom.

Jesse slowly moved his hand to the back of her dress as he slowly unzipped it before it fell to the ground. He was going to take this slow and enjoy this. Rachel moved her hands to his shirt as she slowly began to unbutton his shirt, her hands were a bit shaky but she wasn't scared she was very happy and well she still couldn't believe this was happening but she was going to allow it to happen. Once she was done she pulled his shirt off as she ran her hands down his chest and to his abs, she could tell he worked out but her hands soon stopped at his pants as she began to unbutton his pants.

Jesse moved his lips to her neck as she kissed down till he got to her pulse, the one spot he knew was her weakness as he gently nipped at it as he soon heard a moan escape her lips which caused him to let a smirk appear on his face he felt Rachel soon undo his pants as they were soon down on his ankles as he kicked them off. He moved his lips back to hers. "I really want you right now." He mumbled against her lips. "I want you too Jesse." She spoke quietly as she kissed his deeply as he soon felt her put one of her hands on his hard member. Gosh he was really turned on right now and he really wanted her right now he moved his hand to the back of her bra as he unclasped it as he slowly took it off. He pulled from the kiss as he smiled softly at her, "You are very beautiful Rachel." He whispered before he connected there lips together. Rachel knew her cheeks probably had a shade of pink on them, she really did enjoy hearing Jesse say that about her, there was now only two pieces of clothing that was stopping them from going all the way.

Rachel soon had a smirk on her face as she moved her hands to his boxers as she slide her hand underneath them as she grabbed his length which caused Jesse to close his eyes and throw his head back as a low moan escaped his lips. Fuck this felt really nice and it was making him want her even more as he moved his hands to her panties as he pulled them down as he moved his lips to her ear, "I really want you right now Rachel." He said with a shaky breath. Rachel kept the smirk on her face. "Well then show me, show me how badly you want me." She whispered in his ear as she slowly moved her hands up and down his length. Jesse couldn't help this anymore as he pulled his boxers down and removed her hands from his length as he kissed her deeply as he moved his hands to her thighs so that they were around his waist as he entered her pretty fast, they were both lucky this wasn't there first time doing something like this. Other wise Jesse wouldn't of entered her this fast. When Rachel felt him inside of her she closed her eyes as a loud moan escaped her lips.

Jesse thrusted in and out of her pretty fast, he knew she was enjoying this by the sounds she was making, Jesse let out a soft groan as he soon moved his lips to her neck as he gently bit her neck, he was sure she might have a few hickeys on her neck but this would show everyone that she was his..even though he wasn't sure what they were going to be after this but he wasn't going to think about this just yet. "Fuck Rachel." He cursed as they were soon on the cold ground so he could have better access to her. Rachel ran her finger tips down his back as she soon just gripped some of his back from the tension that was going between them as she felt him go deeper inside of her, fuck this was the most amazing feeling she has ever had, sometimes she wished Jesse would have been her first but then maybe they wouldn't be like this then.

Jesse was slowly getting deeper inside of her as he was soon all the way inside of her as he closed his eyes, Rachel let out another loud moan when she felt Jesse all the way inside of her. "Oh Jesse." She whimpered. After a little while they were both getting closer to reaching there orgasms. Jesse was getting closer to exploding, he wasn't sure how much longer he could last, they have been in the bathroom for quite a long time and they are surprised they haven't heard someone knock but Jesse continued to thrust in and out of her as he soon closed his eyes as he exploded inside of her as Rachel soon reached her orgasm as she gasp as she rode out her orgasm before she felt Jesse pull out of her as he laid down next to her. They were both just breathless as Jesse looked at her with a soft smile on his face, "Wow." That was the only thing he was able to see after he soon catched his breath. "Yeah wow." Rachel responded as she leaned over and pecked Jesse's lips. "We probably should get dressed." Jesse spoke as Rachel's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink, "Yeah we probably should." Jesse slowly stood up as he helped Rachel get up. "But Jesse we also probably should talk about us." She spoke as she started to put on her panties and bra.

Jesse nodded his head, "Yeah we should." He really did hope this made them a couple otherwise he didn't know what he would do with himself. After a couple of minutes the both of them were fully dressed as they looked at each other. "Look I really want to be with you Rachel.." He was about to continue as he felt Rachel kiss him but before he could kiss her back she already pulled away. "I want to be with you to Jesse and I know you do, remember your friend Becca told me everything about why you are hear, and well your little plan did work." She giggled as she looked in the mirror as she tried to fix her hair. Jesse started to do the same thing, "Well then you better tell your date about how you don't want to be with him." He smiled at Rachel. When Jesse mentioned something about her date her eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh Noah." She quickly put her shoes on as she was now making her way out of the bathroom..just leaving Jesse standing there confused but he wasn't real sure what Rachel was going to do.

Rachel quickly walked over to Noah as she sighed, "Noah I am so sorr.." She tried to continue as she got interrupted, "Rachel where were you?" He spoke with a not so happy tone, "Noah I can't do this..especially when I am in love with someone else.." She spoke quietly as she felt someone walk up behind her as she looked to notice that it was Jesse. "Wait you are in love with Jesse…your gay friend." He just chuckled and shook his head, "Well technically I am not really gay anymore..its more like bisexual but have more feelings towards girls..and well feelings towards on girl in particular." He smiled at Rachel as Rachel smiled back at him. Noah just sighed, "Ok I understand..you guys are happy with each other…I hope things work out between you guys." He spoke quietly as he walked away. Yeah Rachel felt bad but having Jesse with her now made her feel a whole lot better. Rachel turned as she looked at Jesse, she wasn't sure what to say at this point as she could see Jesse's friend Becca with a big smile on her face, she smiled back at her as she looked at Jesse, "You know I got to thank your friend over there, cause I am sure if she didn't tell me everything none of this was going to be happening between us and we probably wouldn't of done..you know what." She giggled. "Yeah I got to thank her for that later but right now I want to spend time with you, but wait does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" He got curious but soon felt Rachel's lips on his again, "Does that answer your question." Rachel smiled at him as he had a goofy grin on his face. "Well I guess this makes this day the best day of my life cause I got the most beautiful girl to become my girlfriend." He winked at her as he caused Rachel to blush. Then something came into Rachel's mind about what they just did before all of this… "Umm Jesse..did you use protection when we you know.." She spoke softly as she looked at Jesse as she noticed his eyes go wide. "Umm..crap." He smacked his forehead..how could he forget something so simple as that..no no no this can't be happening, if she gets pregnant its going to be all his fault. "Oh my gosh what if I get pregnant..what are we going to do." She felt tears forming in her eyes. Jesse walked up to her as he put his hands on the side of her face, "Rachel its going to be ok, I am always going to be by your side, I am going to be with you through all of this an be there with you if you are or not." He smiled softly as he pecked her lips.

"I love you Rachel, I will help support you if you are and I will do whatever it takes to help out." He smiled as Rachel smiled back at him as she placed her hand on the side of his face. "I feel so lucky to have you Jesse..thank you, especially all that I have put you through." She whispered. "Your lucky you fell in love with your best friend." He chuckled. "Yup I am lucky I am in love with my best friend." She giggled.


End file.
